


I'll be waiting in the afterlife

by hobbitheichou (midnightstarlight)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Death, mentions of disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstarlight/pseuds/hobbitheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"things you said under the stars and in the grass"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be waiting in the afterlife

“Do you remember the time before?” I asked you as we lay under the stars, our hands entwined. Yours were dry as bones, mine was clammy and gross.

"Yeah," came your soft reply. We were lying on the freshly cut grass, cold and damp beneath our backs. Your uncle protested, saying that it would be bad for your fast deteriorating health, but you said you wanted to see the stars and feel the grass against your skin one last time and he relented.

I left you first then, in our first life together. I left you faster than you can fly through the forest of tall trees, faster than the wind that carried the female titan’s scream to your ears.

This is our third life together. I left you in the second one as well, mugged and killed in an alleyway a few blocks from your apartment.

In all of our lives together, I was always the one who left you and it’s not right for you to leave me in this one. Call me selfish, but I’m not letting you go.

"Tell me about the plans you have for us, Levi. Tell me about your hopes and dreams and our future together."

You turn to me then, laughed low and gruff, “I’m going to marry you, Petra Ral.”

"I know you will."

I kissed your cheek, “Tell me more.”

You smiled and it reached your eyes. And right then and there, I swore that I’m not letting you die before I do.

But fate has its own twisted way of telling our story. One minute you were whispering that you love me and the next you were gone, your heart beating its last beneath my fingertips. 

It hurts. 

It still hurts even though I know you’ll be waiting in the life after this, even though I know we’ll find each other again.

It hurts because the ending is always the same. 

It is never happy.


End file.
